


Cherry Blossoms

by The_WorstWriter



Series: TyZula Mini-Week 2018 [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Awkward, Azula - Freeform, Cherry Blossoms, F/F, Flirting, Ty Lee - Freeform, TyZula Week, oblivious ty lee, retired from kyoshi warriors, tyzula - Freeform, tyzula mini week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 11:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16515284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_WorstWriter/pseuds/The_WorstWriter
Summary: 11.04 Prompt: Cherry BlossomsAzula decides to go on a walk and admire some cherry blossoms. A young warrior just happens to catch up and walk with her.





	Cherry Blossoms

Azula reached up and fingered one of the blossoms growing on the tree, gazing at it before losing herself in her own thoughts. 

Cherry blossoms…

They reminded her of a certain someone who stole her heart.

Someone who liked to wear the color of cherry blossoms.

Normally, she wouldn’t let anyone steal  _ anything _ of hers, but this person had somehow;  _ somehow,  _  stolen it without her noticing. 

She heard footsteps lightly thudding towards her, but she recognized the gait. She released the blossom and strolled slowly down from the path, allowing the footsteps to catch up. Soon enough, the stranger caught up with her and threw her arms around Azula. 

“Ty Lee,” Azula acknowledged, stopping to hug the girl. “How has your day been going?”

She mentally slapped herself. That didn’t sound cool at all and certainly didn’t sound as cool as the boys who always flirted with Ty Lee. It seemed that even after a year, she hadn’t gained any flirting skills. Ty Lee, however, just giggled and twined her hand to hers, starting to walk again down the path with her. 

“It’s been going great,” Ty Lee replied. “How’s  _ yours _ been going?”

“Okay.” Azula decided on a simple answer; her anxiety was already tearing her apart; she might start babbling words if she chose to give a longer answer. She decided to focus on something else, namely, what Ty Lee was wearing. Her Kyoshi warrior uniform, makeup off, her long braid dangling down her back as always. As baggy as those clothes were, they still highlighted… 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Ty Lee asked, She turned around, facing Azula, and forced the princess to stop and look at her. “Your aura is very red.”

Azula forced a smile. “Is that good or… bad?”

The acrobat took the princess’s cold and clammy hands, squeezing them as she pulled them onto a bench that happened to be on the trail. “No. It means that you’re feeling very anxious. What’s wrong, ‘zula?”

Azula looked down nervously. She’d never be able to say those words, but maybe she could start hinting at it. “Well…”

“You know that you can tell me  _ anything _ , right?”

The princess’s mouth closed up. It pained her to see that Ty Lee had placed so much trust in her, trust that she didn’t deserve. “Yeah.” She cleared her throat. “I mean yes. Yes, I do.”

“Okay, now I definitely know that something’s wrong with you. You’re like—never nervous.” Ty Lee’s eyes were instantly worried, but she snuggled into Azula’s side. “What’s wrong?”

Azula’s breath hitched.  _ Oh, Agni. She’s—she’s hugging me… _ clearing her throat, she slowly put an arm around the Kyoshi warrior’s shoulders.  _ Don’t… don’t mess this up… _ “I— have been having some emotional trouble.”

“Emotional trouble? Like what kind?”

“I… I think I might like someone.” 

Azula watched those gorgeous gray eyes darken and thought to herself, ‘ _ wait, what?’ _ before it passed and those eyes were sparkling as they always did. “Who’s the lucky boy?”

“No.”

“What?”

“It’s not a boy.” Azula felt the girl tense into her side before relaxing. “It’s… a girl.”

“Who?”

“It’s one of my childhood friends.” Azula swallowed hard before continuing. “She was very close with me, along with a third person.”

“...”

Azula waited nervously. “I… know she doesn’t like me back that way, so…” She looked down again, fiddling with her fingers, rubbing her thumb against Ty Lee’s hand. 

“Oh, Azula, I’m sorry,” Ty Lee replied softly. “I know Mai loves Zuko very much, and...”

The princess couldn’t help it. She let out a strangled sob.

“Aw, ‘zula, it’s going to be okay,” Ty Lee comforted, squeezing Azula tighter. “I’m sure you’ll get over her eventua-”

“No, Ty Lee,” Azula interrupted gently—well, as gently as she could in this emotional state. “I’m not in love with her.”

“But you’ve only been friends with—oh.”

Azula glanced at her, fighting the tears that were going to spill out. “It’s okay. I’ll move on—”

“No.”

Azula blinked hard, trying to keep her tears at bay. “Excuse me?”

“Don’t move on.”

“W-why?”

“Don’t move on.” Ty Lee’s voice was softer now. “Especially now that I know you feel the same.”

Azula instantly felt light-headed.  _ Oh Agni, does that mean… _

It takes her a while to register the lips on hers. She kisses back, head spinning.  _ Who would’ve thought… _

The wind blows and cherry blossoms fall. Azula picks one up and gently sticks it in Ty Lee’s hair. The two lean against each other, watching the trees flutter and sway with the wind.

**Author's Note:**

> YAYY!!! Tyzula Week finally began :D I've been looking forward to this :)) As usual, comments and suggestions on how to improve are appreciated. If you guys have any prompts or anything, you can also comment down below and I'll do my best to write it. Have a nice day/night!
> 
> Also, I'm on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/the-worstwriter) as @the-worstwriter, so if you have any questions, thoughts, or suggestions, I'm there.


End file.
